Eternal Love
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Do to popular demand a Tai and Mimi love fic......Read and review
1. Eternal Love

  
  
Eternal Love(part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and remembered where she was she looked up at the man she loved since they returned from the digiworld. Mimi had her head on his lap he was looking into at the sunset when Mimi started to get up.  
"Mimi Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"It's okay...I think it was a perfect time to wake up."Mimi gazed at the sunset with her lover.  
"Mimi I've been waiting a long time to tell you this," he said pulling out a small box and opened it "Mimi will you marry me ?"  
Mimi looked at the ring and then at him. "Yes Tai I will marry you !!!" Mimi said hugging Tai. Tai hugged her back " Mimi I Love you."  
"I love you too Tai."Mimi kissed Tai as the sun started to set.  
  
********  
  
The Next Day  
  
Tai looked at the time ' Oh man I got to get up I have to go meet Mimi." Tai got up and put on some new clothes and ran out the door not paying any attention he crashed into the mailman.   
"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you with that." Tai picked up some mail and handed it to the mailman.  
"Thanks," the mailman got up and searched his bag "Here's your mail....next time watch where your going."  
"Okay." Tai said jokingly brushing his hand through his hair. Tai looked at his mail and noticed a letter from Sora. Tai went back into his apartment and opened the letter and read it  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
How are you? Tai I don't know how to say this but I can't hold it in any longer. Tai I think I'm in love with you. Ever since we kissed didn't know it at the time but I started having feelings for you. I was wondering if we could meet and talk call me when you get this letter.  
  
Love,   
Sora  
  
Tai couldn't believe what he just read Sora was in love with him 'She wants me to call her,' Tai thought 'I can't call her now I have to meet Mimi I'll call her when I get back.' Tai dropped the letter on his coffee table and ran off too meet Mimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi looked at her watch ' Late again...the things I put up with.' Mimi thought suddenly Tai appeared from the corner holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"Sorry I'm late Mimi. But I hope these will make up for it." Tai handed Mimi the flowers.  
Mimi took the flowers "I guess this will do..." Mimi kissed Tai and held his hand. "Tai we have to get ready for the wedding."  
"Come on Mimi I don't know anything about picking out wedding stuff."  
"Tai Kamiya you asked me to marry me and I said yes, now your going to help with the wedding."  
"How can I say no to that." Tai kissed Mimi " Come on Mimi lets go."  
Tai and Mimi spent the day looking at floral and catering arrangements.   
"Whew," Tai wiped his forehead "We're finally done I've never believed getting married was so hard work." Tai opened the door to his apartment as he did Mimi pushed Tai on to his couch and landed on top of him.   
"Their are some rewards in marriage Tai." Mimi kissed Tai.  
"I bet..."Tai kissed her back.   
After a long passionate kiss "Let's wait until were married Tai."  
"Hummmmm....all right I'll wait....I'll' try not to go crazy until then."Mimi got up Tai laid on the couch staring at her. Mimi then noticed a letter on the table she picked it up "What's this Tai ???"   
Tai sat straight up "Mimi uh... let me have that .." Mimi avoided Tai trying to get the letter she read the letter. Mimi looked up in shock "You kissed her....???"  
"Mimi it's not what you think..."  
"She says she loves you..."  
"Mimi let me explain..."  
"How long have you been hiding this from me?" Mimi yelled.  
"I haven't been hiding anything....."Tai pleaded  
"Tai you've been seeing another woman. I hate you Tai !!!!" She yelled " And take your ring back." She pulled off the ring on her finger and threw it at Tai." I never want to see you again...." Mimi ran out crying.  
"MIMI WAIT....."Tai was running after her . Mimi hailed a taxi and got in.   
"Where to lady???" the driver said.  
"To the best bar in town." as she wiped away her tears.  
"Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai stopped running and looked at the taxi pulling away 'No....' he thought ' I can't let it end like this 'Tai looked at the ring she had thrown back at him 'She didn't mean I know she loves me... I have to find her before something happens to her.' Tai ran to his car.........  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
DO THE RIGHT THING REVIEW THIS STORY...  
  



	2. Eternal Love

  
  
  
Eternal Love (Part 2)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up her head was pounding she tried to remember what had happened last night but couldn't remember. She looked around she didn't recognize any of the surrounding. Mimi noticed she was in someone's bed she looked under her sheet she still had her clothes on so nothing bad had happened that she could remember. Mimi heard the bedroom door start to open she looked at the door intensly seeing who was coming in....  
  
"MATT!!!!!!"  
Matt fell back as he heard Mimi scream out his name. "Arrrgh....."Matt fell on the floor " Geez Mimi why did you scream you scared the hell out of me."  
"Matt why am I here and what am I doing in this bed????" Mimi yelled.  
"Calm down Mimi nothing happened between us." Matt said getting up. "I put you in the bed because I thought you would be more comfterable there instead of the couch."  
"Thanks I think...Matt what happened last night?" Mimi said holding her head.  
"Are you sure you want to know what happened last night?" Matt sitting down next to Mimi.  
"Uhhhh...Yes I do." Mimi said nervously.  
"Well it started out like this........  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I can't believe Tai did this to me." Mimi gulped down her drink and ordered down another. Mimi sat there crying her eyes out. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. Mimi turned around and saw who it was   
"Hi Matt it's sooooo nice to see you......"Mimi said drukenly.  
"Mimi??? Are you all right? You look horrible."  
"I'm fine Matt never felt better."Mimi started to cry "How could he do this to me???" Mimi said falling into Matt's arms.  
"Mimi what happened? " Matt said trying to comfort her.  
"Oh Matt....Tai was seeing another woman behind my back." Mimi continued to cry.  
"Really??? Who was it?"  
"Sora !!! I thought I was her friend but all along she was trying to get to Tai." Mimi wiped the tears from her face and gulped down another shot of vodka.  
"Mimi I don't think Tai would cheat on you he loves you." Matt said trying to stop Mimi from drinking.  
"No No No Sora love him and he loves her I was just a tool for them to use to get to each other."   
"Look Mimi your obviously drunk let me take you home."  
"NO!!! I don't want to go home let's go back to your place."  
"Uh I don't think that's a good idea Mimi."  
"Fine then I'll stay here and continue to drink." Matt caught Mimi's arm.  
"Alright Mimi will go back to my place."  
Matt drove Mimi back to his house since it was near by it didn't take to long. Matt helped Mimi to his apartment. Mimi walked into Matt's apartment and fell on the couch. Mimi got back up and and fell towards Matt.  
"Matt you know something..."Mimi said hiccuping "I always had a crush on you.......but never told you so I I'm going to tell you now I have on a crush on you..."Mimi started laughing. "Matt make love to me I want to make Tai feel bad and make you happy..." Mimi started kissing Matt.  
Matt pushed Mimi away "Mimi your drunk you don't know what your talking about."   
"Oh so you don't think I'm attractive either..."Mimi fell back on the couch and started crying "Nobody loves me....their all against me..." Mimi continued mumbling odd sentences she then fell asleep.   
'Finally,' Matt thought 'she's asleep i'll put her in my room. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonite.' Matt picked Mimi up and put her on his bed Mimi began mumbling something "Tai...No Sora....I thought.....kiss me Matt...How could you Tai..." Matt looked at Mimi and shook his head and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"....And thats what happened." Matt said looking at Mimi. Mimi's face turned red  
"I'm so sorry Matt I wasn't myself..."  
"Don't worry about it Mimi you should forget about what happened last night and go work things out with Tai."  
"Thanks Matt." Mimi got out of the bed.  
"Mimi I hope things work out with you and Tai." Matt said getting up.  
"So do I." Mimi walked out and then turned around "Thanks Matt for helping me last night."  
"No prob" Matt smiled at Mimi. Mimi smiled back and left.  
  
*********  
  
Mimi walked home trying to get her thoughts together. When she got back home she noticed several messages on her answering machine. She pushed play and listened to them it was Tai every message was Tai asking her where she was and asking for her to forgive him. Mimi decided to change her clothes and go see him.  
Mimi hailed a taxi and rode it over to Tai's house she rang the doorbell when she got to Tai's front door. Tai opened the door. "MIMI..."Tai grabbed her and hugged her "Mimi I was so worried I was looking for you all night. I love you Mimi. Please Mimi don't leave me."  
Mimi pushed Tai away "Tai we need to talk..." Mimi walked in to Tai's apartment and what she saw brought her anger back to the surface....  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
I know what your thinking but your wrong.......REVIEW NOW!!!!  
  
  
  



	3. Eternal Love

  
  
  
  
Eternal Love (Final part)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
Mimi couldn't take her eyes off the woman standing in one of Tai's shirt without any pant's on. Mimi almost went ballistic.   
"SORA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mimi screamed.  
Sora looked over at the woman screaming and realized it was Mimi "Mimi?!?!" She yelped  
"Mimi it's not what it looks like."  
"OH IT ISN'T IS IT???? THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!!"  
"Mimi please," Tai tried to calm her down but Mimi wouldn't have it "All right then, Sora came here last night to tell me about the letter she wrote. When she got here it was raining like nothing else last night. I had spent most of the day and night looking for you but I couldn't and decided to go home and call to see if you were home. Sora was waiting at my door she was drenched and I decided to let her stay over while her clothes dried. We didn't do anything Mimi. We just talked."  
"Really?"Mimi replied.  
"Really cross my heart and hope to die" Tai said holding out his hands  
Mimi looked at Tai an her face turned red with embarresment. "Tai I'm sorry. I didn't know I...." Mimi rushed into Tai's arm "I'm so sorry...."  
Tai hugged Mimi back. Mimi noticed Sora's face frowning almost crying. Mimi realease Tai and walked over to her. "Sora I owe you a apology to you too."  
"Mimi it's okay I see that you two are really in love. Tai even showed me the ring that he gave you."  
"Sora I want to you to know that your my best friend. And I just...."  
"Don't say anything else. That's in the past now."  
Mimi smiled but Sora looked depressed "Sora I want you to me my bridesmaid at my wedding." Sora looked up.  
"Really Mimi???"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you Mimi it would be a honor." Sora cracked a smile.  
"One more thing Sora I know a person who would be perfect for a date to the wedding."  
  
*********  
  
Matt turned the T.V. off he was bored out of his wits. He got up and decided to go for a walk when the doorbell rang. Matt opened the door and was surprised at who it was. "Sora??? Wow it's been a while. You look great."  
Sora smiled at Matt "Thanks Matt."  
"Matt I was wondering if you weren't busy if you would go with me to Tai and Mimi's wedding."  
"So those two finally made up.....What your asking me out on a date?"  
"Call it whatever you want." Sora said smiling.  
Matt smiled back. And invited Sora in.  
  
*********  
  
Three months later....  
  
  
"Do you Tai Kamiya take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
"I do."  
"And Mimi Tachikawa do you take this man to be you husband?"  
"I do."  
"By the powers invested by me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Tai grabbed Mimi and planted her a kiss that blew her mind away. Tai pulled Mimi back straight and ran out of the church. While their friends threw rice at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night....  
  
"A toast to Tai our leader and friend since we met and his wife who loves him as much as she loves pink." Matt said holding his glass of wine up.  
Tai got up "Thank you Matt....When I met Mimi I didn't know it at the time but I was in love with her and who knew I would marry her." Tai helped Mimi up and kissed her.  
Matt looked over at his date as Tai kept talking. 'Sora looks beautiful. The past three months I spent with her were unbelivable. Maybe....'  
"Matt are you okay?"   
Matt blinked "Uh..What oh Sora...I um..."  
"You were looking at me with a dazed look."  
"I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you." Matt said staring into Sora's eyes.  
Sora smiled "Matt the few past months have been unforgetable. I want you to know that I love you too."  
Matt picked Sora up and kissed her. Tai looked at Matt "Hey you guys get a room. This my wedding dinner here."  
Matt looked at Tai "Maybe you should too." Tai felt like a truck hit him. He pulled Mimi out of her seat "Uh this has been great. Mimi throw your flowers. " Mimi knew what he was thinking and threw her flowers which landed next to Sora. Sora picked the flowers "Maybe that will be us someday." she said looking at Matt.   
"Maybe it will Sora." Matt kissed Sora realizing he had someone he cared for.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai carried Mimi acrossed the treshold of his apartment. "Mimi I love you with all my heart...." Before Tai could finish Mimi hopped off his arms and started kissing and pushing him into his room. Mimi went inside Tai's room and shut the door behind her.......  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well there you have it I know it was dissapointing but I would like your review anyways. 


End file.
